User talk:Maui/archive1
YAY! I love plain text! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to guildwiki. --Shadowcrest 20:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, good, so do I. >_> And thanks for the welcome. ^^ 20:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Bad news, your sig image is 8 pixels too long. :( --Shadowcrest 20:36, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Who cares? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll fix it. :x I'm still figuring out how to add comments properly, much less format signatures, hehe. 20:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It probably won't matter, we have an unofficial "Don't be a policy Nazi like GWW" policy. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Good to know. ;] I did resize it to 50xwhatever, though, since I'm a noobie here and all. Best behavior! 20:44, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Looks good to me :) btw, welcome, hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions bothering you, don't be afraid to ask ^ ^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you, on all counts. ^^ 20:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi there, welcome to GuildWiki. It looks like you're already quite familiar with wikicode and the format we use, so just make yourself at home! 22:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whoops, sorry about the misspelling RT 07:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Not a problem. I didn't realize I had to make it redirect, so it's just as well. ^^; 07:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nice sig... and welcome to GuildWiki. :) J Striker 07:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Userbox :Uh, yeah.. it is kinda one of my favs. :P Feel free to copy it (or any of them) if you like. J Striker 07:47, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I'm sure I'll work up quite a collection myself. :x Poor little usebox would be all alone at this point, though! 07:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gotta love userboxes... also, plaintext is ftw! Don't change it! ;o J Striker 07:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe. The one thing I want to change is nice formatting for my Ranger's information. It's so... long. 07:51, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, it's just one page length. :) Dunno if I should include all the information from my actual userpage to each of my characters' own pages... Probably gonna leave it like that for now. Even though there's a lot of scrolling. J Striker 08:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was going to add all of my characters to mine, until I remembered that I have thirteen. >_> I think yours looks lovely. I'm just jealous of those with the fancy colored boxes; like Felix's, for example. 08:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I know what you mean, but it doesn't look like wiki imo. ^^ Oh well. And thanks for that userbox/linking to me... lol. J Striker 08:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I blatantly stole three of those four boxes, it's only fair. ^^ And I only realized about an hour ago that Teinai's Heat isn't a badger... That skill icon never did make much sense to me... 08:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's just someone trying to cover from searing heat or something like that... You may want to check this page http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/sealedplay/cardsdownload.php for some high-resolution versions of skill icons. I downloaded them all about week ago. Some icons are so messy in-game... J Striker 08:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably doesn't help that I play on a laptop. ^^ Speaking of... I've been logged in and idle for the last 4 hours. >_< 08:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm "working" atm... with some database system which takes damn long to load each time I'm inputting stuff so most of time I just hang around here. :P I'm not usually in GuildWiki while I'm at home, unless I get bored (which is quite often these days). And yes.. laptops are ftw. J Striker 08:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Resetting indent. Is there a messaging feature on the wiki? Because my talk page seems to be turning into a 'Hi, nice to meet you!' sort of conversation... hehe. 08:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, nice to meet you! >.>--[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|''Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 08:33, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I believe that's what user talkpages are for... There isn't any sort of PM or such things in wiki afaik. J Striker 08:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! xD Nice to meet you too. ;] 08:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Also, who doesn't like random spam? /bored J Striker 08:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::True! Random spam makes me look popular. Hmn, that might make an interesting userbox. 'This user thinks her talkpage makes her look popular'? :x 08:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Something like this, perhaps? :P J Striker 08:44, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Oh my god. I love you. 08:45, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::lol... thank you. J Striker 08:46, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Followed immediately by, 'this user professes love to those who make her userboxes.' o_O 08:47, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't think of any good icon. <.< But I'm sure you're able to think one all by yourself. ;P J Striker 08:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: is the best one I could think of. :o Wow, I'm never going to complete Attack on Jalis's Camp at this rate... 09:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Uh, you're doing it now? lol good luck. :D Wasn't that hard quest imo, though. As long as you fight one boss mob at the time. :) Oh well... here it goes: Looks a bit strange to me, tbh... lol J Striker 09:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't think there are really any skill icons that compliment that idea. :o Hmn, I'm going to have to make you one soon, I think. 09:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Might work better. --[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 09:15, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, lurker. And that's much better... 09:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think there might be some nature ritual skill icon which would fit... J Striker 09:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yes? 23:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Love is a laser nipple? Ezekiel [Talk] 02:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, because it comes from the heart. 02:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL! 02:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Feel free to steal any of my userboxes if you are so inclined, they can be found here.--Gigathrash 23:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Teddy There you go: J Striker 07:36, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :I used to have a bear like that my dad made me sell it when I was 9 :( Lost-Blue 23:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's... heart-breaking. ;-; 02:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ele Armor What armor is your eleMau wearing? I can't seem to put my eye on it. image:anemos1.png Anemos 23:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :That's elite kurzick mesmer armor. ;) --Shadowcrest 23:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::What he said. =] 00:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) tyvm btw Lost-Blue 23:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :you're too rich xD Lost-Blue 00:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::lies :o I just play too much! 00:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Orly! You got the template to work in record time. I'm impressed. <3 01:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. <3 I'll admit I had your page edit screen open and was referencing it quite frequently... 01:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Vandal Nice job on those reverts/un-moves/deletion tags. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 11:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Are you level 19 or level 21? The "NM (HM)" level system is confusing me... I didn't know Real Life had a Normal Mode... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :thanks. n_n I'm nineteen. But people tend to think I'm 21 irl. :o 11:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nifty. I get the reverse; I'm nineteen, and people think I'm around seventeen. (even had one friend look at me and guess fourteen.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hehehe, you poor dear. I'll let you borrow some of my levels. Er, years. I don't know if the Great Admin of Life ™ will let me do that though. 11:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm 14 and they give me the 12 and under menu at most places without even asking and ppl always think im a LEAP student :O Lost-Blue 12:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm 16, but I'm mistaken for a 30 year old in and out of game all the time :/--Gigathrash 04:20, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::so you're tall and hairy or ugly? lol j/k thats sad Lost-Blue 04:26, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm 17 and am frequently mistaken for a 100-year-old brick wall. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:29, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::LOL Entrea. And Giga, that's... impressive? :o 04:31, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::just speaking my mind here but you got random guys talking to you like this b/c they want to get in your pants....just my opinoin btw. :D Lost-Blue 04:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hehe. Thanks for the heads-up. But I'm aware this might be the case, I've had nineteen years of experience. xD 04:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I highly doubt that warning applies to a guy comparing himself to masonry... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:35, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::lulz at Entrea, you are very pretty btw Maui. :] Lost-Blue 04:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) : Hehe, lots of guys want to get in my pants too! :...by "guys", I mean whoever's sending me all those Viagra e-mails. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :: xD zomg i get those too... child prostitution... Lost-Blue 04:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lol at Entrea and Jio. xD And thank you, Blue. =] (I keep edit-conflicting, gah!) 04:48, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::always fun when you get edit conflicts on your own talk page, eh? :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:06, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It means I'm popular! :B 05:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Go you! I usually have to do something to get attention, you post a pic you got all the active guys on your page xD (and May lol) Lost-Blue 05:09, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::May's a cutie. :o And I think all the attention develops simply because people don't realize how many girls online there really are. Lots! 05:11, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Stolen from MP with love.--Gigathrash 05:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :LOL Giga. xD I would express my love and amusement but I'm beginning to realize that those are powerful weapons kept under wraps. :x 05:31, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Shower it on MP, he made it first, I just edited it.--Gigathrash 05:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::MP's going to light me on fire...--Gigathrash 05:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure I know who MP is. :x -uses extinguish?- 05:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Signature I <3 it. Where did you get it, and how did you make it? —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 16:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thank you. ^^ I just found a pawprint graphic online and enlisted the help of my good friend Photoshop. 22:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well the pawprint is cool, but I mean the pretty pink font. =P. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 05:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) You like? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Lost-Blue/My_skills <-- i think they pwn ^^ Lost-Blue 05:19, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Ooh, I like Queen's Blizzard. =D Although Blind and Crippled might be more Blizzard-like than Blind and Dazed? 05:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::nice thought, changing Lost-Blue 05:29, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::I guess the idea's pretty much same with Maelstrom, if you get ice in your mouth it might be difficult to cast spells. But IMO blind and dazed durations should be same (10 secs or something), it looks strange if one condition from same effect lasts longer than the another. But yeah I like that skill too. :) J Striker 05:31, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmn, good point. 05:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC)